AURORA OF THE HEART
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Taking place after episode 30---009 and 003 yearn for the virtual experience in Sphinx to become a reality and it does (more or less) 009 003


_Author's Note: Don't worry I'm still hard at work on "I Shall Be Released" but here's a one-shot that just would not leave me as I watched the dubbed ep 30, called Computopia. If there are any doubts of 009 and 003's feelings for each other, look no further than this episode for they both display their emotions quite clearly. I saw this as a way for the two to have the virtual experience in reality. I don't own Cyborg 009 it is owned by TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori._

**AURORA OF THE HEART**

_**Computopia. **That was a place I won't soon forget_003 mused as she watched the state-of-the-art automated city disappear from the screen as the Dolphin flew away to its next destination, unknown. So many extraordinary events converged simultaneously that it near set her head to spinning. Her eyes watched the community built by men whose dream of perfection was flawed by the human imperfection of always seeking after the impossible.

_A place that had everything but true and real love_ she said to herself as her thoughts were interrupted by the gravelly voice of 002 as he asked Dr. Gilmore a question whose answer was troubling her.

"Dr. Gilmore, why was it that the robot 003 protected 009?"

Gilmore's reply was customarily eloquent and to the point, like the scientist he was. "Because as much as the robot was created to duplicate 003 it had also copied her heart."

_My heart. It's true, the robot that looked like me that Sphinx sent to destroy 009 couldn't carry out the deed because it copied my heart. It couldn't destroy the one in its heart because its heart was MY heart. I could never, ever hurt or destroy Joe, he's my dearest love. He's always protected and cared for me since he's been here on the team and he is my everything._

002 who had approached her halted her reverie. "003, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Francoise glanced up and saw concern in the warm brown eyes of the brash teen from Hell's Kitchen. She smiled, "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Jet."

He sat in the vacant seat beside her as he studied her closely. "You seem like you're far away. That was a hell of an experience, are you sure?"

She patted his hand. "I'm fine."

Jet grinned as he shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't get over that thing, that Sphinx computer having the hots for you. That's way too creepy for me."

"Me too," she agreed. "But I could understand how poor Carl Ekerman must have felt. No mother and raised by a father that was so busy trying to create a perfect world that the one thing that matters most, love was never shown. How terribly sad."

"Hmmph! Yeah well, his trying to absorb you into his virtual world to be his girlfriend is just squirrelly. Thank goodness 009 went to rescue you. We'd never let that computer have you but I know 009 would do anything to keep that from happening."

Francoise smiled at that as she asked shyly, "When he came to rescue me I was so glad to see him. He told Carl not to dare touch me and then when he got shot I tried to shield him. Then we were both shot and fell in the bed of roses watching the Aurora Borealis." She sighed as she said almost reluctantly, "It's a pity it wasn't real."

Jet watched the wistful expression on the lovely blonde's delicate features. Part of him wished that she had that look for him but deep down he knew that from the moment 009 joined them, that 003 and the Japanese cyborg were meant for each other. And 009's earlier anguish at the thought of losing her just drove home the point.

"Y'know 003, 009 was pretty devastated when he saw the robot that Sphinx created to look like you explode. He really thought that it was you that had been destroyed."

Aqua eyes became wide tropic pools as she said, "Really?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, the guy was a wreck."

003 glanced around the bridge looking for the handsome cyborg commander. "He's not here, where did he go?" she asked, worried.

002 threw his head back and laughed. "Relax, 003. He mentioned something about taking a break in the lounge. He's probably still there."

She smiled as she rose. "Would you excuse me, 002?"

"Sure."

Francoise made her way to the hatch and said, "Dr. Gilmore, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a break, okay?"

Gilmore gave the ballerina turned cyborg a benevolent smile. "Of course, 003. You've had quite an ordeal."

"Thank you." And she slipped off to the lounge as the rest of the cyborgs exchanged knowing glances.

008 spoke from the pilot's seat. "Dr. Gilmore, we're nearly off the coast of Juneau and are prepared to land."

"Excellent, 008. It's as good a place as any to settle for a while. And my almanac tells me that there's supposed to be a vivid display of the Northern Lights tonight. It'll be nice to just sit back and relax, especially after that ordeal in Computopia." The fatherly scientist closed his eyes as he cradled the sleeping 001.

In the lounge, 009 sat staring out the window at the cloud formations in the late afternoon sky, gold tinted with the rays of the setting sun as his mind went over the happenings of the past day. He took a deep breath to dispel residual feelings from the events that took place that seemed out of a bad dream, the greatest fear he harbored.

Joe knew it had been an elaborate machination by the master computer Sphinx, the essence of Carl Ekerman that had him believing that his koishii, 003 had been obliterated and yet the scene of her blowing apart still horrified him. To the day he died, he would always remember the naked anguish and pain he felt in his heart as he saw his dreams shattered in a fireball and parts of her rained down on him. Tears once again stung his cinnamon eyes as the memory replayed in his mind.

The soft sound of the door sliding open startled him as the slender, shapely form of the subject of his thoughts entered, tentatively approaching him.

"Can I come in?"

He flashed her an affectionate smile. "Do you really have to ask?" 009 patted the empty seat beside him and she joined him as he looped his arm around her.

003 laid her head on his shoulder as she commented, "I wondered where you were when we took off out of Computopia."

"Yeah, I needed to take a breather, that was some experience. First running for my life and then having to save you from a cyber stalker kind of took its toll on me." He sighed as he added, "It was quite a trip."

"Uh-huh," 003 agreed as she fingered the buttons on 009's uniform. "Can I ask you a question, 009?"

"Sure, 003."

She averted her eyes as she continued toying with the buttons. "When you thought that robot was me and it was destroyed, were you really upset?"

Joe took her chin in his other hand and raised her eyes to gaze into them. His own warm caramel eyes glowed as he replied, "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

Joe sighed as he tightened his arms around Francoise. "I was destroyed. I thought that I had lost you forever and my heart was broken. I hadn't cried like that since I was a kid." His eyes stared off bleakly as the thought tormented him once again.

"Oh Joe," 003 said softly.

009 continued, "Then when 002 showed me that it was a robot and not you I was relieved then infuriated by the Sphinx's attempts to hurt and destroy me. When we went back to Central Control and figured out that it kidnapped you and wanted to absorb you into its virtual world to do whatever it wanted you to do, I really lost it. I demanded that Dr. Ekerman hook me into the Sphinx so I could save you. And when I got in there and saw Carl Ekerman trying to get you to go with him, I wanted to kill him."

"You screamed at him to stay away from me," 003 murmured.

009 nodded. "I wasn't going to let him take you away from me."

She laid her head on 009's chest and felt comforted by the steady thumping of his heart. She clung to him and said quietly, "I was so glad to see you and then when Carl shot his laser at you and tried to kill you, I was so afraid, I stood in front to protect you."

"Then he shot both of us and we fell into that bed of roses, with the Aurora Borealis flashing above us. I'll always remember the fragrance of the roses and being with you." Joe cupped Francoise's cheek and drew her to him for a soft kiss but the door slid open and both 009 and 003 broke apart hastily as 004 entered.

"Sorry to interrupt anything but Dr. Gilmore sent me to look for you two. He wants you both to come out on the deck, there's something he want us all to see." He discreetly turned and left.

009 sighed in annoyance as he and 003 rose reluctantly to their feet. He smiled sheepishly at her as he said, "Sorry about that, koishii."

She smiled sweetly at him as she assured him. "It's okay. We'd better get to the deck, duty calls."

"Yeah." 009 took 003 by the hand and they headed to the deck. . . .

Out on the deck, the sun had set and the sky was deep ultramarine with tiny pinprick stars dotting the clime like a sprinkling of glitter on velvet as the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore all gathered. They lined up at the bar that surrounded the deck as the good doctor pointed up.

"Look above you everyone, it's the Borealis."

Sure enough, the show known as the Northern Lights splattered across the sky in a display that rivaled the best fireworks, sending winding bands of colored lights twisting like luminescent streams. The hues ranged from bright gold to electric greens to orange and pinks that gave the appearance of a sunset. The intermittent flashing added to the spectacle, and the nine people stood transfixed as they watched in hushed awe.

"Wow!" 002 exclaimed. "We never see _that_ in New York. Too much smog."

004 nodded as he watched in amazement. "Incredible. I've never seen this."

"Fantastic," breathed 008. "We were too far to the Equator to be able to see this at home."

"Just breathtaking," 006 piped up.

005 nodded as he commented, "The night sky in her finest clothes."

"Indeed," 007 said as he turned around. "Don't you agree, 009 and 003? 009? 003?" He noticed the absence of the two and then taken by an especially brilliant display, shrugged and turned his attention skyward.

Over around the curve of the bridge where the end of the dock was, 009 and 003 stood there watching the flickering lights as they danced across the heavens, hands linked. 003 gasped in delight as the colors gently fluctuated and swirled, feeling the excitement of the experience.

"Oh Joe, they're so beautiful!" she expostulated, her eyes wide with childlike wonder.

009 turned his gaze from the fireworks in the sky to the lovely creature standing by his side. His mind went to the virtual experience of before where the computer created the same display that seemed real but was not, the only thing real was Francoise lying by his side as they watched. But now it was real, as real as the small hand locked in his.

"Yes they are," Joe said softly. "And so are you."

Francoise felt the heat of a blush as she lowered her head shyly. He moved closer, releasing her hand to cradle her face as the lights from above illuminated her tropic eyes, making them a soft shade of azure as they glimmered enticingly.

"I know there's no bed of roses here," 009 murmured. "But it is the Northern Lights and we are together watching them."

"I know," Francoise whispered. She rose on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his with a touch soft like a summer zephyr. He needed no further prompting as his arms encircled her and drew her into his warmth as he teased her mouth to receive him.

Joe drank of 003's sweetness as the kiss deepened, the strobing lights playfully lighting them as they were oblivious, swept into the passions ignited in their bodies as their silhouettes merged and the rainbow of lights framed them.

**END**


End file.
